


Couch Arrest

by JustJim, Useless_girl



Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is (one-shots) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles, Cliffhanger, Detective Stiles, Drabble, Embarrassment, Epic Romance, Fingering, Hormones, Interruption, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Magic Stiles, Mpreg, Slash, Smut, Soulmates, Spark Stiles, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Derek, Werewolves, canon and non-canon elements, emissary bond, emissary stiles, m/m - Freeform, mate bond, mature - Freeform, matured Stiles, post-Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Stiles is hormonal. Which means he gets pissed off easily. Which means Derek sometimes gets banned to the couch.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is (one-shots) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796680
Kudos: 28





	Couch Arrest

**Note:** This little one-shot is recommended to be read somewhere after the honeymoon part of our “[Home is Where the Spark is](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563)” series, but can be read as a standalone piece too. Enjoy!

 **Fandoms:** Teen Wolf, Sterek

 **Characters/relationships:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, original Hale character

 **Rating/category:** mature, supernatural, post-Teen Wolf, canon and non-canon elements, slash, M/M, Sterek, aged up characters, Spark Stiles, Magic Stiles, Emissary Stiles, Emissary Stiles, detective Stiles, matured Stiles, bottom Stiles, Alpha Derek, top Derek, epic romance, love, soulmates, Mate bond, Emissary bond, werewolves, smut, light BDSM, light Dom/sub, fingering, interruption, cliffhanger, drabble, mpreg, hormones, embarrassment

 **Summary:** Stiles is hormonal. Which means he gets pissed off easily. Which means Derek sometimes gets banned to the couch.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures and fictional characters used in the story belong to their respective owners and credit goes to them.

* * *

**Couch Arrest  
** _by Just Jim & Useless-girl_

Huffing and puffing from not being able to sleep, Stiles shuffled out into the living room, hugging his pillow, his cover around his shoulders. Without a word he wiggled himself under Derek’s arm and to his side. His husband was on 'couch arrest', but obviously Stiles couldn't sleep without him.

"You're being ridiculous..." Very ridiculous. But Derek only grinned into the dark, shaking his head as he kissed his mate on the forehead.

"Shut up. I'm still mad at you," he huffed but tightened his arm around Derek, feeling more relaxed from the familiar warmth and scent.

"Right, sorry." Of course he didn't mind shutting up, that was pretty much his default setting and he knew the anger would be gone tomorrow. Honestly, these hormonal rages were either adorable, hilarious or hot. Right now this was classed as adorable.

"You think too loudly," Stiles grumbled and rubbed his cheek against Derek's chest, scenting him unwittingly. "Lemme finally sleep."

There was a massive eye-roll, which Stiles wouldn't see since it was dark and the human was too busy scenting his chest. Derek’s thoughts were too loud, right. He’d turn it all off if he could. Instead he closed his eyes and focused on slowing his breathing to fool his mate.

"But tell me about that 'Stiles Dominating' plan in the morning..." the Spark murmured finally half-asleep, knowing that Derek wasn't sleeping yet either since he could sense when his mate was awake or not.

"Yes, sir." How was he even supposed to sleep now?!

With a small – maybe a tad bit vengeful – smile against the warm chest and tucking a leg between Derek's, Stiles finally exhaled long and let his mind drift off to sleep. Being pregnant was exhausting.

In Derek’s opinion Stiles was a menace when pregnant, but that has been a given. Noah had pretty much declared it when he had said 'Oh boy' and Derek had nodded along gravely. Yeah, the wolf had known what he was in for when he had realized he had accidentally and magically knocked up the poor human. Stiles was a force to be reckoned with when he wasn't hormonal. Now he was like a Tsunami.

The wolf sneaked a hand under the shirt to rest his hand on the flat stomach, feeling their baby there. He took it all calmly, because of that tiny life inside. Stiles was creating a miracle in there, so Derek could make sure he was as comfortable as possible while doing so.

***

In a few hours, late in the night, Stiles blinked his eyes open, his mind needing a moment to comprehend where he was and why he woke up. He was still on the couch with his sleeping mate and the why was his bladder. Just like Derek warned him, Stiles has started peeing more recently.

Once he was done and rinsed his mouth with some mouth wash because he couldn't stand the fuzziness of his teeth at the moment, he shuffled back to the couch and then just stopped for a moment to admire the sight.

That was _his man_ , _his husband_ , _his mate_ right there. And he was so beautiful and inviting half-illuminated by the street lamps' light from outside. And in the next second Stiles completely forgot why he was mad at him a few hours ago. Instead he felt a warm wave of love flood him as he crawled back onto the couch and kissed the stubble.

It had taken a while for Derek to fall asleep, especially with the way Stiles was clinging to him on the couch which (despite it being a wide one) wasn't made for two people to cuddle up on in sleep. But listening to the soft puffs of breaths and the familiar heartbeat had eventually lulled him into sleep, deep enough that he hadn't noticed his mate sneaking off at all. Derek hadn't even moved an inch, simply remained stretched out on his back, one hand resting near his face on the pillow. His lower body was cradled against the back of the couch to give Stiles as much room as possible.

His eyelids fluttered when he felt the soft kissing of his cheeks, and he slowly, very slowly started waking up. His eyes were barely more than slits as he regarded his mate who didn't seem that angry anymore. Instead had taken advantage to kiss the husband spread out for him.

"What time is it?" he croaked because it felt like it was in the middle of the night still.

"2.40 am," Stiles pressed a kiss to the corner of Derek's lips then playfully bit his jawline. "You just looked so inviting. Didn't mean to wake you. But since you're awake now..." he purred, sneaking a hand (which he warmed up on Derek's side because he wasn't a complete monster) under Derek's boxers. "How about telling me about that plan of yours?"

There was a groan, mostly because of the time but also because of the hand sneaking into his shorts. His body didn't care how early it was, there was a hand on his junk so from the touches it stirred alive, completely used to his husband's grabby hands and how to react to it.

"You want me to talk about dominating you when it's early and you're having your hand in my pants." Little bit much to ask from Derek when there was no coffee involved! His hips pushed upwards for more friction. "How about you climb on top of me and slot yourself on my lap?"

"How about _not_ since you wanted to dominate me, my big bad alpha?" Stiles teased, testing how far he could go while his hand was massaging the hardening shaft and his lips found Derek's neck to nibble and suck on.

Fine, since apparently it was one of those nights, Derek sighed and looked up to the ceiling with a long suffering sigh. Which had lost its annoyance because of the human sucking on his neck. His big hand went to the back of Stiles' neck to pry him off with a strong hold. "Get undressed and get the lube."

Snorting from the fake 'suffering', Stiles purred from the big hand on his neck, which made his scar there tingle, that sensation traveling down on his spine right into his cock. He eagerly got up to pull his T-shirt over his head and his sleeping pants drop on the floor to expose his half-hard cock. It really didn't take long and finding the hidden small bottle of lube under the cushion of the couch was like three seconds, so he stood there expectantly and unashamed in his nakedness. "What now then?"

"Finger yourself open for me, I want to watch." Stiles was way too awake for this time of night, Derek thought as he rubbed at his eyes and adjusted his position on the couch to take some more room. To emphasize his dominance, the wolf let his eyes flare red even though he knew they didn't work on Stiles, neither would his alpha commands. Not in the way they were intended.

"Yes, sir!" Stiles grinned and although there was no alpha voice used, the red eyes sent another pleasant chill down his spine, making his cock visibly jump and harden some more with excitement.

Stiles always reacted to his eyes, always. It was something Derek rarely used in bed, the fact he was an alpha werewolf, not after his pretty disastrous rut in last January. And yet the human was so eager to play this game of dominance and kept trying to coax it out of Derek. Maybe it was time to stop resisting it. He wasn't going to be able to when Stiles was round with his child, so he might as well let it be sooner.

Biting his bottom lip, Stiles thought for a moment to decide how he could give Derek the best view and since his man was more or less still sprawled on the couch, he chose to kneel on it facing away near the opposite armrest. Slicking up his fingers went with practiced ease by then and the Spark leaned forward to push his pale ass out, running his fingers along his crack. Then he rubbed the tips against the furrowed entrance, moaning softly from the sensation.

Sitting up a little more, the Hale let his eyes remain red as his claws and fangs grew. His eyes stretched from round to pointed and his forehead ridged as the beta shift took over.

The scent of arousal was heavy now, making his nostrils flare. "Push your finger in." The alpha's voice was low, growling, rumbling deep from within his chest.

Goosebumps appeared all over Stiles' body from that, knowing that thanks to those hot red alpha eyes, Derek would be able to see them clearly even in the dim light of the streetlamps. The Spark could clearly feel that burning and now hungry gaze on his ass and hand. He could also feel the magical shift in the air. To see if he was right, he glimpsed back over his shoulder – yes, he was right, Derek did go into Beta shift, which he rarely did when they were having sex.

Sure, it reminded them both on the not so stellar rut, but Stiles still found him hot like that too. He found Derek hot in each and every form of his, to be honest, and _nothing_ would change that.

Presenting his ass a bit more as he leaned more on his arm on the armrest, he obeyed, pressing his slick middle-finger past the rim, fucking it deeper with each slow slide. It felt good so he also moaned softly time after time until the long digit was fully buried, pressing against his walls to make more room while waiting for the next instruction like a good boy should.

"Use it to fuck yourself with it, nice and slow. In and out. Open yourself for me." Instinctually he knew Stiles wasn't going to do anything he wasn't told to do, that he was going to tell the human step by step. And Derek didn't plan on doing much, instead he watched as his husband fingered himself while he was lounging on the couch like a king.

Not that he didn't want to touch, because he did, he wanted to touch it all. But to keep it to watching, to commanding, added a whole new level of building up the sexual tension.

"As you wish, alpha..." Stiles' breathy reply came on a hoarse tone and although he badly wanted to add a second finger already, he stayed by the one that was already moving easier inside. So he continued with that, working more lube into his slowly stretching hole. His lust was hitting him in hot waves each time he managed to brush against some sensitive spots and panted when the tip of the finger touched his prostate.

God, he already wanted... _needed_ more!

There was a chance to make this last longer, make Stiles not rush the foreplay as usual but they both wanted more and it was late and he didn't have that kind of patience either. Making the other prep himself was to avoid harming him, otherwise Derek would have slicked up and taken him right away.

"Work it up to three fingers. Avoid your prostate. I want you to come on my knot, not your fingers."

There wasn't much room to move unless he'd kick his own husband but his underwear was definitely in the way. With the ease of a werewolf, he grasped at the fabric and tore his own boxers so he could free himself.

There were two things that made Stiles all tingly with excitement and arch his back some more. That command, knowing that the knot was going to be involved, which was admittedly one of his favorite ways to have sex with his husband. And the familiar sound of ripping fabric. Yeah, quite a few of their clothes had ended up in shreds thanks to their desire for each other.

"Yes, as you wish! Thank you, alpha!" Stiles played along, quickly pushing a second finger in, needing a bit of that slight burning which always turned into pleasure as his ass gave way. But not touching his prostate was going to be a challenge... Either way, he moaned again when the second finger was moving easier inside too, scissoring to stretch himself some more then he pulled both out to collect more of the lube from around his hole then line up the third to begin pressing it against his rim. Stiles knew that his fingers were thinner than Derek's so it was going to be a tight fit once that now free cock was going to be buried in him. But that's just how Stiles loved it the most.

Beth woke up because she heard talking even though it was dark and still sleep time. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and wanted to go back to sleep. She could smell Daddy and Daddy Sty so she wasn't afraid. Though, she did not know why they were awake in the dark time.

She tried to go back to sleep but she had to pee. Crawling out of her little princess bed she went to her door which was always left cracked open a little because shutting it all the way was spooky.

Pulling it open, she walked sleepily to the upstairs bathroom, peed, washed her hands and headed back to her room. Halfway there, she realized she forgot to flush so went back and pulled on the handle.

"Gotta wash again," she sighed to herself and yawned as she washed her hands yet again and returned to her room. Beth crawled back into bed and was asleep instantly.

Derek had frozen the moment he had heard her little footsteps, keeping them quiet on the couch without moving as their little daughter made her way to the bathroom. But Derek barely dared to breathe or move since they were naked and in a very compromising position. They heard her turn back to the bathroom again to flush and waddled back into her room, thankfully not coming downstairs.

Still, the Hale felt like he had lost years of his life and exhaled loudly, eyes as wide as saucers.

Well, Stiles was sweating too and not from what they were doing until they froze into those positions. At least he had removed his fingers from his ass and dropped onto the couch.

Once their daughter was back in her room and a few minutes passed, he finally relaxed and exhaled loudly in relief too.

"Fuck that was scarier than the Druid Council."

"YES!" Derek glanced down to his body but yes, his body had agreed on how scary it was because it looked like it had tried to crawl inside. "Oh my god."

"Maybe move this to the bedroom?" Stiles whispered and stopped himself from shuddering. "And never again get into this in common areas when she's home?" he groaned.

"As much as I love you shoving your hands down my pants when I'm sleeping, let's do that in bed." Plus side, Stiles wasn't going to ban him to the couch as much anymore if it meant less sex.

"Agreed! Come on then!" he climbed off the couch and gathered their clothes before taking Derek's hand to pull him still naked (and at best half-mast himself) to their bedroom to recover from the shock and then to eventually finish what they’ve started.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: Aside from this one-shot, there was another one added to this series yesterday. But since it was posted by Just Jim a while ago on her own account, there was no message sent out about the update. So go read the previous part and give it some love! :) <3


End file.
